jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Qwertypl2001/Gdy wszystko traci jaki kolwiek sens...staw temu czoło i nie poddawaj się
Dobra, całe stare opowiadanie usuniete, więc niedługo zacznę je pisac od nowa i tym razem postaram sie tego nie spiep***ć. Obiecuję! W pewnym mieście, w Berk, mieszkał pewien zwykły chłopak. Nie wróć, chłopak ów wcale nie był zwykły. Oczywiście zachowywał się on jak inne nastolatki w jego wieku i ubierał podobnie, ale różnił się od nich jednym względem-był sierotą. Nazywał się Czkawka i mieszkał w sierocińcu. Zapytacie pewnie, jak został osierocony. Otóż już tłumaczę. Czkawka niedyś miał normalną rodziną. Miał kochająca matke i kochającego ojca. Miał zaledwie roczek, gdy jego ojciec, Stoik, zginął na misji pokojowej w iraku. Był rzołnieżem armii Polskiej. Jego matka, Valka, długo opłakiwała stratę ukochanego męża. Pracowała ona w banku, jako osoba sprzątaczka. Cóż, rzadna praca nie chańbi, jak to mówią. Osiem lat później, gdy Czkawka miał dziewięć lat, na bank napadli bandyci.Niby nic wielkiego, ale w tym dniu Valka została wzięta za zakładniczkę. Z resztą nie tylko ona, bo reszty personelu, który nie zdążył uciec, spotkał ten sam, okrutny los. Niestety akcja antyterrorystyczna nie udała się i w ten oto sposób dziewięcioletni Czkawka został osierocony. Trafił do chyba najgorszego sierocińca w Berk. Nie trzeba więc mówić, że tamto towarzystwo pozostawiało wiele do życzenia. Pech chciał, że tam wylądował nasz bohater. Mieszka w tym miejscu już od sześciu lat. Ach, zapomniałem powiedzieć, że Czkawka ma brata, Rodriga (No nie może go zabraknąć, od mojego ostatnio zawieszonego opowiadania), z którym razem są w tym domu tortur, zwanym sierocińcem. Rodrig jest o rok starszy od Czkawki. Chodzą do tej samej szkoły, ale nie mają zbyt wielu znajomych. Zawsze starali się trzymać razem i pomagać sobie nawzajem. Aczkolwiek różnili się pod wieloma wzgledami. Mieli różne charaktery. Rodrig był bardzo radykalny, zawsze chciał wszystko załatwiać siłą, zaś Czkawka był bardziej spokojny. Wygladem także się różnili. Czkawka był brunetem z zielonymi, wręcz oczami, natomiast Rodrig był rudy (XD) i miał szare oczy. Mimo tak znaczących różnic, potrafili się z sobą idealnie dogadać. Choć jak każdemu rodzeństwu, tak i im zdażało się pokłócić o coś. Nie były to jednak poważne spory i zwykle kończyły się po paru minutach, w najgorszym wypadku po całym dniu. Wróćmy jednak do tematu szkoły. Czkawka nie był zbyt lubiany w szkole, ale nie był wyśmiewany. Wszystko zawdzięczał swojemu bratu, którego bała się cała szkoła. Jednak miał swoją grupkę przyjaciół, na których zawsze mógł liczyć. W skład jego przyjaciół wchodzili: Lloyd: Wysportowany blondyn o niebieskich oczach. Tak jak Czkawka, też jest w sierocińcu. Dzielą ze sobą nawet pokój. Lambert: On z kolei był brunetem, który miał żółte oczy (No co? Takiego bohatera wybrałem, ale z wiedźminem to on nie ma za grosz nic wspólnego). Lambert z kolei miał normalna rodzinę, ale nie przeszkadza mu to, że jego dwaj przyjeciele jej nie mają. No cóż, to tylu z jego listy przyjaciół. Zawsze lepiej mieć dwóch prawdziwych przyjaciół, niż całe hordy fałszywych, którzy lecieliby tylko na twoją kasę. Tak. Czkawka i jego brat byli dość bogaci. Co z tego, że są sierotami, ale dostają pieniądze z ubezpieczeń ich rodziców. Tak oto na ich kontach przez te lata zgromadziła się pewnie całkiem niebagatelna sumka, czyż nie? No, ale nie jestem tu aby opowiadać wam historię o pieniądzach Czkawki i Rodriga. Pewnego dnia zadzwonił budzik. Czkawka niechętnie zwlokł się z łóżka, wiedząc, iż ma dziś iść do szkoły. Niestety był dziś poniedziałek, a co za tym idzie? No oczywiście powrót do szkoły po weekendzie. Nasz bohater rozejżał się po pokoju, ale nikogo nie było. Pewnie wszyscy zeszli na śniadanie - pomyślał. Chwilę później, Czkawka zszedł do jadalni, gdzie zobaczył swojego brata i Lloyda. Przywitał się z nimi i zasiadł przy stole. Na śniadanie były jak zwykle tosty z serem. Mam nadzieję, że się podoba. Tak sobie myślę, że jest to jakiegoś rodzaju nowość, chyba. No bo sa pewnie opowiadania, gdzie Czkawka jest w sierocińcu, ale jego rodzice albo zginęli w wypadku samochodowym, albo w jakiś innych okolicznościach. Ale jeszcze się nie spotkałem z opkiem, gdzie Stoik był rzołnieżem, a Valka sprzątaczką. Jeżeli sa takie opowiadania, to podajcie w komentarzach, byłbym bardzo wdzięczny. Po skończonym śniadaniu, Czkawka wraz z Lloydem i Rodrigiem zebrali się do szkoły. W drodze do szkoły trochę rozmawiali, gdy do rozmowy przyłączył się Lambert, który ledwo co dogonił resztę. -O czym rozmawiacie?-Zapytał. -Pamiętasz, że parę osób miało dojść dzisiaj do naszej klasy? Dokładnie mówiąc, to trzy osoby do naszej klasy, a dwie inne do klasy A.-Odpowiedział szybko Lloyd. Czkawka, Lambert i Lloyd chodzili razem do jednej klasy, B. W piątek na godzinie wychowawczej, ich wychowawczyni, Iwona Miksa (Serdecznie pozdrawiam panią, jeżeli oczywiście pani to czyta :)), powiedziała o tym, ze do ich szkoły dołączy pięć nowych osób. Nie powiedziała niestety imion. Parę chwil cała czwórka była już w szatni i sie przebierała. Po drodze Czkawka rozdzielił się z swoim bratem, który był o rok starszy i chodził już do trzeciej klasy gimnazjum. -Ej chłopaki, jaką mamy pierwszą lekcję?-Zapytał Czkawka, który jak zwykle nie znał planu lekcji. -A jak myślisz geniuszu? Informatykę.-Odpowiedział krótko Lambert. -Dzięki. Gdy cała paczka była już pod salą informatyczną, Czkawkę zaskoczył widok paczki Sączysmarka, z którymi chodził do podstawówki. Myślał, że się przeprowadzili do sąsiedniego miasta na wyspie. Miał on złe wspomnienia związane z nimi. W podstawówce uprzykrzali mu życie. No, ale może zacznijmy od składu tej paczki. Sączysmark: Kuzyn Czkawki i Rodriga. Jako pierwszy dowiedział się o osieroceniu ich. Jednak nie dawał żyć Czkawce, bo Rodriga się najzwyczajniej w świecie bał, choć niegdy nie przyznał tego osobiście. Śledzik: Mądry chłopak, w sumie nie miał nic do Czkawki, ale wolał się trzymać ze Smarkiem. Mieczyk i Szpadka: Bliźniaki. Że tak powiem, największy debil na świecie jest od nich mądrzejszy. Nie maja za grosz rozumu, ale słuchaja się Smarka. Zazwyczaj odwalaja za niego część brudnej roboty. Astrid: Blondynka z niebieskimi, jak ocean, oczami. Choć nigdy tego nie przyznał, Czkawka się w niej podkochiwał. Z jej zachowania jednak obserwował, że bez odwzajemnienia. Nie interesował jej los Czkawki, choć nigdy nie dokuczała mu, wiedziała, że to robota Sączysmarka. Tak się przedstawiał skład tej całej bandy. Ale teraz wróćmy do czasów podstawówki Czkawk. Grupa Sączysmarka dokuczała Czkawce, odkąd się poznali. W pdstawówce robili to bezkarnie, ale teraz to się zmieni, bo wraz z Czkawką był jego brat. Narazie nie dawał o sobie znaku, ale jeżeli Smark zacząłby się dowalać do Czkawki, to marny byłby jego los. Nagle po całej szkole rozległ się dzwonek, a pod salą informatyczną z całej grupy Smarka została tylko Astrid, Śledzik i...Sączysmark. Przynajmniej nasz bohater wiedział, z kim bedzie się użerał do końca gimnazjum. Po chwili drzwi od pracowni otworzyła informatyczka. Tak oto zaczął sie najnudniejszy przedmiot w szkole. Jak zwykle Czkawka siedział obok swoich przyjaciół, ale kochana informatyczka zażyczyła sobie, by którys z nowych uczniów przesiadł się z którymś z starych uczniów. Niestety padło na Lloyda, który przesiadł się z...Astrid. Tak. Czkawka wiedział, że i on i Lloyd nie mają już życia. Chwilę potem pani Kowalska, bo tak miała na imię, rozpoczęła czytać nazwiska z listy. Następnie zadała dość nudną prace na lekcji. Informatyka, to jeden z najcichszych przedmiotów w całej szkole. Gdy tylko zabrzmiał dzwonek, oznajmiający przerwę, wszyscy jak poparzeni wylecieli z sali. Został tylko Czkawka, któremu nie spieszyło się aż tak bardzo. Zawsze wolał być w szkole niż w sierocińcu. Niestety przerwa nie była sielankowa, bo do naszego bohatera przyczepił się Sączysmark. -Hej, Czkawka! Skąd wziąłeś tę bluzę? Ze śmietnika? - Zapytał, chcąc upokorzyć Czkawkę. Niestety wszyscy na korytarzu spojrzeli się przestraszonym wzroiem na Smarka, który nie zdawał sobie sprawy, z popełnionego błędu. Zaraz za nim stał Rodrig. -Masz coś do mojego brata, Sączysmark? Czy mam twoim ryjem przetrzeć ten korytarz, bo jest chyba trochę brudny?-Spytał z groźbą w głosie, Rodrig, który silił się na zachowanie spokoju. -No chodź i spróbuj! Po chwili Sączysmark zarobił niezłą bombę na twarz. W oddali Czkawka zauważył lekki uśmiech na twarzy Astrid, która zauwarzyła jak Smark dostaje po twarzy. Niestety Rodrigowi nie upiekł się jego wyczyn, bo całą akcję zauważył jeden z surowszych nauczycieli, który widział także zachowanie Smarka. Zaprosił on Rodriga do dyrektora, a widząc triumfalny uśmiech Sączysmarka, zaprosił i jego. Gdy całe zajście już przeszło, poszedł wraz z Lloydem i Lambertem pod salę od geografii, gdyż był to następny przedmiot. Tam zaczepiła go Astrid. -Nie wiedziałam, że twój brat aż tak ciebie broni.-Powiedziała, po czym usiadła obok Czkawki. Od razu powęrdowały do niego zdziwione spojrzenia Śledzika i bliźniaków. Przecież wiedzieli, że Astrid Hofferson nigdy sama z siebie nie zagadała z innym cłopakiem. No może oprócz ich bandy. Prawda była jednak inna. Astrid było szkoda Czkawki. Doskonale wiedziała, jak to jest gdy straci się rodzinę. Z tym wyjątkiem, że ona jeszcze miała dziadków. A Czkawka i jego brat trafili do sierocińca. Zresztą jej rodzice zmarli z przyczyn naturalnych, a ich zostali zamordowani. Poza tym kochała Czkawkę. Może to głupio brzmieć, bo jak. Dziewczyna, która należy do bandy, która z kolei upokarza chłopaka, w którym się zakochała. -Zawsze trzymaliśmy się razem. A odkąd trafiliśmy do sierocińca, Rodrig stał się jeszcze bardziej opiekuńczy wzgledem mnie. -Odpowiedział jak gdyby nigdy nic, brunet. Astrid spodziewała się innego tonu, a chłopak był nadzwyczaj spokojny, jakby nic się przed chwila nie stało. -Zauważyłam. -Poza tym, to co cię skłoniło na rozmowę ze mną? Czyżby Smark kazał ci wydobyć ode mnie jakieś poufne informacje, dzięki którym miałby kolejny sposób do upokarzania mnie?-Spytał podejrzliwie chłopak nie wiedząc, jak bardzo tymi słowami zranił Astrid. -To juz nie moge porozmawiać z kolega, z podstawówki?-Odpowiedzała pytaniem. -Rozmawiać możesz, ale co ci z tego przyjdzie? Tylko cie twoi koledzy z bandy wyjśmieją, że zadajesz się z takim kimś. -Nie obchodzi mnie ich zdanie. Zanim Astrid zdążyła odpowiedzieć, zadzwonił na lekcję. Uczniowie nie czekali długo na nauczycielkę, bo już po chwili ta otworzyła im drzwi od sali. Czkawka jak zwykle zajął ostatnie miejsce pod oknem i jazwyke siedział sam, bo Lloyd siedział z Lambertem. No nie, jednak nie siedział sam. Obok Czkawki przysiadła się Astrid. Nagle do sali wparował Sączysmark. Rozejrzał się po sali, ale zatrzymał wzrok na Czkawce i Astrid. W jego oczach można było widzieć wściekłość. Jednak po chwili powędrował do rzędu pod ścianą, do ostatniej ławki. Chwilę potem Astrid zagadała Czkawkę. -Bardzo przynudza?-Zapytała. -Usnąć idzie na jej lekcjach.-Na dowód, Czkawka ziewnął przeciągle. -To chyba dobrze, że nie siedzisz sam, bo przynajmniej masz z kim pogadać, na tak nudnej lekcji.-Odpowiedziała. -Nadal mnie niepokoi to, że zaczęłaś ze mną rozmawiać. Pewnie dlatego, że zadajesz się z Sączysmarkiem, a on z każdym razem próbuje mi zaleźć skutecznie za skórę. Zresztą pamiętasz co było kiedyś. Astrid pamiętała to aż za dobrze. Było to w szóstej klasie podstawówki. Ona i banda Smarka jak zwykle uprzykrzali życie Czkawce. Jednak gdy ona powiedziała coś o matce Czkawki, coś w nim pękło. W sierocińcu Czkawka nie dawał o sobie znaku życia. Zamknął się w łazience i gdyby nie zaskakujaco szybka reakcja jego brata, to Czkawka byłby martwy, a wszystko dlatego, że z ust Astrid padły słowa, których do teraz żałuje i przez to Czkawka próbował popełnić samobójstwo, podcinając sobie żyły. Na samo wspomnienie tego incydentu w oczach blondynki pojawiły się łzy,które szybko ukryła. -Nadal masz mi to za złe, tak?-Zapytała. -Nie skądże. Ja tylko próbowałem sobie żyło popodcinać przez twoje słowa, ale nie, ja ci tego nie mam za złe.-Odpowiedział, a w jego odpowiedzi mozna było wyczuć wyraźny sarkazm. -Przecież wiesz, że nie powiedziałam tego specjalnie.-Próbowała się jakoś obronić, ale wiedziała, że to nic nie da. Jednak bądź, co bądź poważnie zraniła chłopaka swoimi słowami. Powinna być mu jednak wdzięczna, że nie powiedział tego swojemu bratu. -Hofferson, Haddock ciszej, bo was porozsadzam zaraz!-Zagroziła nauczycielka. Tak minęła reszta lekcji, aż zadzwonił dzwonek, a cała klasa dosłownie wybiegła z sali. Czkawka jednak szedł smetnie przez korytarz przypominając sobie słowa blondynki sprzed lat "Pewnie twoja matka specjalnie dała się zabić, żeby tylko nie patrzeć na taką niedojdę" . Mimo upływu at, te słowa bolały wcąż tak samo. Jedną z przyczyn jest to, że chłopak kochał Astrid, która wypowiedziała w jego stronę te słowa. Nagle Czkawkę dopadli przyjaciele i jego brat. -Czkawka, co ci, bracie?-Zapytał Rodrig. -Nic takiego. Tak sobie wspominam dawne czasy. Po chwili Rodriga porwali jego kumple i Czkawka został sam ze swoimi przyjaciółmi. Od razu skierowali się pod sale od matematyki, która była ostatnim przedmiotem na dziś. Matematyka była chyba jednym z najnudniejszych przedmiotów w szkole. Zwłaszcza, jeżeli nauczycielem przedmiotu, był najsurowszy nauczyciel- Pyskacz Gbur. Był on przyjacielem ojca Czkawki w najmłodszych latach. Lekcja zaczęła się jak zwykle od sprawdzania listy obecności, jak zwykle zresztą Pyskacz zatrzymał sie na chwilę przy nazwisku Czkawki. Owszem, Czawka i jego brat przyjaźnili się z najsurowszym nauczycielem, oczywiście nikt o tym nie wiedział. Na lekcji nic nadzwyczajnego się nie działo. Gdy tylko zadzwonił dzwonek, oznaczający wyjście na wolność, każdy biegł ile sił w nogach do szatni. Po drodze do sierocińca, Czkawka i Lloyd, bo Rodrig miał jeszcze trzy lekcje, dużo rozmawiali o wszystkim i, o niczym. -Jak ci minęły lekcje?-Spytał Czkawka. -Znośnie. O czym rozmawiałeś z tą Astrid na gegrze?-Jak zwykle, Lloyd chciał sie wszystkiego dowiedzieć. -Ty sie tak bardzo nie interesuj. Wystarczy, że mój brat jest już dość ciekawy mojego życia.-Odpowiedział Czkawka. -To już spytac nie wolno? -Nie no, wolno, ale...-chłopak nie wiedział co ma odpowiedzieć. -Ach, już rozumiem. Dobra nie chcesz, to nie mów. Twoja sprawa. Chwilę później cała dwójka była już w sierocińcu. W środku było dość goraca, jakby nie wystarczało, że na dworze jest około plus dwudziestu stopni, a był dopiero kwiecień. W pokoju zostawili plecaki i zeszli na obiad. W stołówce było multum ludzi, ale o tejże porze było ich zawsze najwięcej. Zawsze było wtedy najtrudniej o stolik, ale przeciez dla chcacego, nic trudnego. Na obiad podali ziemniaki i kotlety schabowe. Czkawka zastanawiał się, czy i tym razem kotlety bedą twarde jak młotek. Nadział kotleta na widelec i uderzył o stół. Nie mylił się, bo był tak twardy, że gwoździe moznaby wbijać. -Co oni do tego świństwa dodają?-Spytał ze strachem Lloyd. -Chciałbym to wiedzieć. Wiesz co? Ja chyba daruje sobie obiad dzisiaj.-Powiedział Czkawka i pobiegł do pokoju. Cały czas myślał o zachowaniu Astrid. Nigdy jeszcze nie odnosiła sie w taki sposób do niego, ale jednak ludzie się zmieniają...no może są i wyjątki, ale Czkawkę obchodziła tylko Astrid. Może czegoś chciała, więc dlatego była taka miła, pomyślał Czkawka. Tymczasem Astrid myślała, co ją jutro może spotkać w szkole. Miała całe popołudnie wolne, gdyz nauczyciele nie zadali im żadnej pracy domowej, więc ona korzystając z okazji, poszła na spacer do parku, zawiadamiając swoich dziadków, że wychodzi. W parku wpadł na nią jakiś chłopak, przez co blondynka ledwo utrzymała równowagę, niestety chłopakowi, który na nią wpadł nie udało się. -Patrz gdzie leziesz, łamago!-Krzyknęła, ale szybko zorientowała się, kto na nia wpadł.-Czkawka! Przepraszam, myślałam, że to ktoś inny.-Zreflektowała się. -Nic się niestało.-Odpowiedział brunet, podnosząc się z ziemi. -A co ty tu robisz? Chyba mnie nie śledzisz?-Zapytała. -Tak jasne! Bo ja nie mam nic lepszego do roboty, tylko śledzę koleżanki z klasy. -To co tu robisz? -Zwykle tu przchodzę, gdy...zresztą, co ja bedę ci się tłumaczył. -Chętnie posłucham.-Zachęcała Astrid. -No dobrze. Przychodzę tu, gdy musze coś przemyśleć. Znalazłem tu kiedyś fajne miejsce do myślenia. Jest niedaleko. Chcesz wiedzieć coś jeszcze? -Nie. Chociaż w sumie. Pokazałbyś mi to miejsce?-Spytała zaciekawiona. -Pod warunkiem, że nikomu o tym nie powiesz. Zazwyczaj lubie przebywac tam sam, ale moge zrobić wyjątek. Chwilę potem ruszyli w kierunku, z którego niedawno przyszła Astrid. Dziewczyna myślała, że Czkawka próbuje zaprowadzić ją w inne miejsce, lecz myliła się. Pare chwil później, oboje stali na krawędzi jakiegoś urwiska. Miejsce było wspaniałe. Wszędzie dookoła zielona trawa (Jakby trawa mogłaby mieć inny kolor XD), a na samym środku małe jezioro. Astrid była zaskoczona, a Czkawka widząc zachwyt na twarzy blondynki, usmiechnął się. Tak naprawdę lubił przebywać w jej towarzystwie. Chwilę później zeszli na sam dół. -Tak więc...witaj w kruczym urwisku! -Powiedział Czkawka, po chwili niezręcznej ciszy. -Jak znalazłeś to miejsce? -Nie należało to do najprzyjemniejszych. Kiedys w podstawówce, gdy goniliście mnie, ty i banda smarka, potknąłem się o gałąź. No, a znając moje szczęście, to wylądowałem tutaj. Modliłem się o to, żebyście mnie nie znaleźli...i mnie nie znaleźliscie. Okazało się, że to miejsce jest świetne na kryjówkę. Od tamtej pory dość często tu zaglądam.-Opowiedział brunet.-Od tamtej pory minęły cztery lata, a wy nadal sie nie zmieniliście.-Dodał, patrząc w dal na połamane drzewo. -Jak to "my"? -"Wy", czyli banda Smarka. Nadal jest tak samo. A ja głupi miałem nadzieję, że wybiliscie sobie z głowy męczenie słabszych. -Chyba oni się nie zmienili. Gdybym wciąz była taka sama, to nie rozmawiałabym teraz z tobą, tylko cię biła.-Odpowiedziała Astrid. -Taa...czyli jednak ludzie się zmieniają. A ja myślałem, że z niektórymi przypadkami jest to niemożliwe.-Nadal się droczył. -Czkawka! -No dobra, spokojnie, Astrid. Tylko mnie nie bij.-Odpowiedział ze smiechem, brunet. -A teraz na serio. Przepraszam za całe moje zachowanie względem ciebie.-Powiedziała Astrid. -Pomyślmy...hmm...hmm...hmm...no dobra. Przyjmóje przeprosiny, choc sam nie wierzę, że to mówię.-Odpowiedział chłopak z uśmiechem. -Dzięki!-Krzyknęła i rzuciła się Czkawce na szyję. Jednak uświadamiając sobie, co robi, odczepiła się od bruneta, z rumieńcem na twarzy. Sam Czkawka był bardziej zaskoczony, niż zdziwiony zachowaniem blondynki. Fakt, że podobała mu się, ale myślał, iż ona nic do niego nie czuje. Nie, żeby coś się zmieniło, w jego toku rozumowania. -Spokojnie, bo zaraz mi tu wybuchniesz, a ja nie mam ochoty dziś na sprzątanie.-Powiedział żartobliwie chłopak. -Ach tak, przepraszam.-Odpowiedziała zmieszana Astrid. -Niema za co. Idziemy?-Zapytał. -Tak, chodźmy! Po chwili ruszyli wolnym krokiem. Czkawka w stronę sierocińca, a Astrid w strone swojego domu. Na środku parku się pozegnali. Tak wiecie...po przyjacielsku tak zwanym przytulasem (XD). Niestety nie wiedzieli, że śledzą ich Sączysmark i reszta. Smark nie mógł na to wszystko patrzeć i wyskoczył z ukrycia, a za nim Śledzik i bliźniaki. Czkawka stał jak sparaliżowany, gdyż zdziwiło go nagłe pojawienie się Sączysmarka, Astrid natomiast gotowa była rzucic się na kuzyna Czkawki z pięściami. -Co?!-Krzyknął Sączysmark. -O co ci chodzi?-Odpowiedział ze spokojem Czkawka. -Nie wtrącaj się łamago! Jak mogłaś wybrać tą łamagę, zamiast MNIE?!-Wykrzyczał w złości Smark. -O co ci chodzi, Sączysmark?! Nie mogłam patrzeć jak poniżasz Czkawkę, rozumiesz? Tak na marginesie, to brzydzę się tobą! Taki odważny jesteś, bo poniżasz słabszego od siebie. Dlaczego nie przyczepisz się do brata Czkawki, tlko do niego?!-Wykrzyczała Sączysmarkowi te słowa w twarz. -Astrid, daj spokój. Nie warto. Chodź.-Powiedział pełen spokoju Czkawka. Chwilę później, oboje szli w stronę domu blondynki. Po drodze sporo rozmawiali. -Jak ty możesz być w takich sytuacjach spokojny?-Zapytała zdziwiona Astrid. -To co robi Smark, to pestka w porównaniu z tym, co czasem wyprawiają chłopacy z sierocińca. On w porównaniu z nimi, to istny aniołek.-Odpowiedział Czkawka, jakby to było dla niego nic. -Mówisz o tym, jakby cię to nie ruszało. -Nauczyłem się olewać takie zaczepki. -Dziwny jesteś. -Dziękuję-Odpowiedział brunet, na co Astrid się zaśmiała. -Jesteśmy.-Powiedziała wskazując na dość duży, niebieski dom, wykonany z drewna. Budynek, jak się okazało, był niedaleko sierocińca, który miał dwa wejścia. Jednym z nich można było się dostać tu, o czym nasz bohater nie wiedział. Chwilę potem, do Czkawki przyszedł SMS od jego brata. -Przepraszam, musze odpisać.-Zawiadomił Astrid, poczym odpisał Rodrigowi, że będzie później. Nie mógł wracać zbyt późno do sierocińca, bo o pewnej godzinie wszystkie wejścia były zamykane, jak w więzieniu. Wszystko przez to, że zdażają się ucieczki. Gdy Czkawka już odpisał swojemu bratu, udał się za blondynką do jej domu. Tam Astrid przywitała się z swoimi dziadkami. -Chciałam wam przedstawić Czkawkę.-Powiedziała, po czym wskazała na bruneta. -Dobry!-Powiedział. -Napijecie się czegoś?-Zapytała babcia Czkawki. -Ja podziękuję.-Wymigał się chłopak. -To my idziemy do mojego pokoju, pa!-Zawiadomiła Astrid, po czym wspięli się do jej pokoju na piętrze. Nie lubicie mnie???? Nikt mnie chyba nie lubi :( Dobra, poużalałem się nad sobą, to przechodze do pisania :) Pokój Astrid wyglądał, jak typowy pokój nastolatki. Ściany koloru białego, gdzie niegdzie obklejone plakatami zespołów muzycznych. W przeciwieństwie do pokoju Czkawki w śierocińcu, to Astrid miała w nim porządek, ale trudno się dziwić, bo chłopak dzieli sypialnie z bratem i Lloydem. Chwilę potem Czkawka usiadł na łóżku Astrid, a blondynka koło niego. -To co robimy?-Spytał brunet. -Nie wiem. Myślałam, że ty masz jakiś pomysł.-Odpowiedziała dziewczyna. Nie no, nie chce mi się pisać dzisiaj, ale zostawię to, co już napisałem. No trochę mnie nie było, aż dwa dni!!!!! Mam wytłumaczenie! Otóż toczę właśnie ciężką walkę z...wirusami. Wirusami na moim komputerze, a w tej chwili program antywirusowy wykrył mi ich około 100, a skanowanie się jeszcze nie skończyło!!!!! Nawet wykrył ich ponad 100, więc dobijam do mojego kolegi, który ma ich około 200. Taa...właściwie, to po co ja to piszę??? Dobra koniec mojego gadania i zabieram się do roboty. Dobra napiszę nexta jak już wszystkie wirusy usunę. Tak wiem, wczoraj miałem coś dodać, ale kolega u mnie był, a ja wolę pisać gdy nikt nie patrzy co robię. Zaraz nadgonię zaległości :) -Zawsze można pogadać. Tylko o czym?-Odpowiedział Czkawka. -Taa. Oglądamy coś w telwizji?-Zapytała Astrid, wskazując na telewizor stojący w rogu pokoju. -Tak. I w ten oto sposób, Czkawce zleciał wieczór i musiał wracać do siebie. Niestety po drodze napotkały go pewne...komplikacje. Niestety zaczepił go Sączysmark, który chodził ze swoimi "przyjaciółmi" po mieście. Oczywiście kuzyn Czkawki nie przepuścił okazji, żeby mu podokuczać. -Ej, frajerze!-Prowokował Sączysmark. -Wal się!-Odpowiedział Czkawka. -Oj nie ładnie, tak zwracać sie do rodziny.-Powiedział Smark, po czym podszedł do Czkawki i uderzył go z pięści w brzuch. Chłopak upadł na ziemię, ale szybko się z niej podniósł i oddał swojemu kuzynowi w twarz. Sączysmark był zaskoczony, gdyż jego kuzyn nigdy mu nie oddał, ale nie zamierzał tego tak zostawić. Rzucił się na chłopaka, lecz tan zrobił unik, a Smark wbiegł prosto na latarnię. Wszyscy wybuchnęli śmiechem, nawet jego własna banda. -No, Sączysmark, nie wiedziałem, ze ty taki słaby jesteś.-Powiedział Śledzik. -No. Normalnie taki gnojek cię pokonał. Żałosny jesteś, co nie siostra.-Dodał Mieczyk. -Noo. Dzisiaj wieczorem coś się pojawi, więc czekajcie :) ''' '''Wybaczcie, że nic nie dodawałem, ale miałem problemy z nternetem i dopiero dzisiaj rano mi wróciło połączenie. Następnego dnia w szkole, Czkawka siedział pod salą od matematyki, która była pierwszym przedmiotem. Chwilę potem przysiadła się do niego Astrid. -Hej! Czemu siedzisz sam?-Zapytała. -Nie siedzę sam. Przecież ty siedzisz obok mnie.-Odpowiedział chłopak. -Ty chyba lubisz łapać ludzi za język, prawda?-Spytała żartobliwie. -Nie wykluczam takiej opcji. Nagle do Czkawki podbiegł Lambert. -Czkawka! Musisz mi pomóc. -Powiedział bez powitania. -Co się dzieje?-Zapytał ze strachem Czkawka. -Twój brat. Będzie się bił ze Smarkiem. Normalnie nie robiłbym z tego afery, ale Rodrig go zabije.-Powiedział szybko. -Jasna cholera! Dobra lecimy. Idziesz Astrid?-Spytał brunet. -Tak.-Odpowiedziała. Chwilę potem cała trójka pobiegła na boisko, gdzie miała się odbyć solówka między Sączysmarkiem, a Rodrigiem. Na miejscu była praktycznie cała szkoła. Przecież każdy chciał zobaczyć śmierć Smarka, która czekała go niechybnie. Czkawka szybko przedostał się do swojego brata i starał się przemówic mu do rozumu. -Człowieku, w co ty się mieszasz?!-Wykrzyczał brunet, w twarz swojemu bratu. -A nie widziałeś? Zaraz temu Sączysmarkowi spuszczę taki łomot, że mnie popamięta.-Odpowiedział chłopak. -Już ja wiem co ty chcesz zrobić. Zabijesz go, a później będziesz za niego odpowiadał.-Powiedział Czkawka. -Nie mieszaj się w to.-Rzucił przez ramię Rodrig. Wyszedł, a Czkawka siedział sam. Po chwili postanowił wyjść, a tam zobaczył...radiowóz policyjny i wsiadających do niego Sączysmarka i Rodriga. Chłopak był ciekaw, kto zadzwonił na policję, bo przecież radiowozy nie przyjeżdżają od tak sobie i nie aresztują od tak sobie innych uczniów szkoły. Postanowił się dowiedzieć. Szybkim krokiem podszedł do stojącego nieopodal Lloyda. -Wiesz, kto zadzwonił po policję?-Zapytał brunet. -Sam chciałbym to wiedzieć. Zapytaj się tej Astrid, przecież ona kręciła się z bandą Smarka, więc pewnie nie chciała aby ktoś temu frajerowi pokiereszował gębę.-Odpowiedział Lloyd. -O ci chodzi, stary? Astrid odeszła z bandy Sączysmarka.-Powiedział Czkawka, próbując bronić Astrid. -Nie pomyślałeś, że mogłoby być to zaplanowane, żeby mogła z ciebie coś wyciągnąć?! -Wykluczyłbym tę opcję, Lloyd. Choć nie znam Astrid, to mogę powiedzieć, że można jej zaufać. Widać to po jej zachowaniu, względem Czkawki, oczywiście nic nie sugeruję.-Włączył się do rozmowy Lambert. -Jeszcze zobaczycie.-Powiedział Lloyd, po czym odwrócił się na pięcie i poszedł. Czkawka dalej patrzył jak osłupiały w stronę Lloyda, bo nie wiedział o co mu chodziło. Przecież Astrid można zaufać. Gdyby tak nie było, to nie zadawałby się z nią. Jednak Czkawkę dręczyło jedno pytanie. Czy Lloyd wie coś o Astrid, czego on nie wie? Od samego jej przepisania się do ich szkoły, blondyn zachowywał się w dziwny sposób. Jednak rozmyślania Czkawki przerwało przyjście rady pedagogicznej i dyrektora szkoły, którzy zagonili uczniów spowrotem do szkoły na lekcje. Cała klasa Czkawki poszła na matematykę, na której chłopak siedział z Lloydem, więc mógł obserwować jego zachowanie. Jednak po drodze do sali dobiegła do bruneta Astrid. -No hej! Usiadłbyś ze mną na matmie? Nie lubię siedzieć sama.-Powiedziała. Czkawka zauwarzył podejrzliwe spojrzenie Lloyda, który im się przyglądał. -Tak, jasne!-Odpowiedział. W połowie lekcji matematyki, Czkawka usnął. (Normalnie jak ja na twierdzeniu pitagorasa. NUDAAAAAAA!!!!). Obudził się w białym pomieszczeniu. Obok niego stał jakiś człowiek w białym kitlu. Czkawka stał pod ścianą i przyglądał się pracy dwóch ludzi stojących przy jakimś łóżku. Nagle jeden z nich się odezwał. ''-Przywracanie tkanek gotowe.-Powiedział niższy.'' ''-To dobrze. Niedługo pacjent będzie mógł normalnie funkcjonować.-Odpowiedział ten drugi.'' ''-Chwila, doktorze! Puls pacjenta drastycznie spada. Budzi się!'' ''-Co?! Za wcześnie. Nagły wzrost ciśnienia! Szybko podaj mu środki uspakające i nasenne. Szybko!'' ''-Robi się!'' Nagle obraz się zmył, a Czkawka stał przed jakimś domem. Poznawał go. W tym domu spedził najlepsze chwile swojego życie. Był to jego rodzinny dom. Z czasów gdy jego rodzice jeszcze żyli. Nie pamiętał tego, był zbyt mały, ale poznawał go. Po chwili usłyszał wołania. Czkawka obudził się w klasie. Wszyscy patrrzyli się na niego. Nawet nauczycielka. -Haddock, może chcesz jeszcze poduszkę?-Zapytała nauczycielka matematyki. -Nie dziękuję, obejdzie się.-Odpowiedział. Chwilę później zadzwonił dzwonek. -Hofferson, bądź tak łaskawa i daj Czkawce zeszyt do przepisania. -Dobrze.-Odpowiedziała Astrid. Po chwili wszyscy wyszli z klasy i skierowali się w stronę pracowni historycznej, gdzie mieli lekcję historii. -Coś ci jest, Czkawka?-Spytała nieco zmartwiona stanem swojego kolegi. -Nie...po prostu. Z resztą nieważne.-Odpowiedział brunet. -No ja widzę coś innego. To co jest? -Nic, o czym warto by rozmawiać, naprawdę. -Jak sobie chcesz.-Powiedziała Astrid, po czym odeszła. Czkawka był już w drodze do sierocińca, gdy stanął przed nim jego brat. -Warto było bić się ze Smarkiem, żeby potem zabrała was policja?-Zapytał na wstępie Czkawka. -Ech, nie za bardzo. Jak teraz tak myślę, to chyba miałeś rację, młody.-Przyznał Rodrig. -Bo ja zawsze mam rację. -Tak, tak. Jasne. Po chwili oboje byli już w swoim pokoju, gdy do środka wszedł Lloyd. Nie odezwał się ani słowem ani do Czkawki, ani do jego brata, -A temu co znowu?-Zapytał zdziwiony Rodrig. -Długa historia.-Odpowiedział szybko brunet. -To ja wolę się w szczegóły nie zagłębiać.-Powiedział starszy, po czym wziął się za odrabianie zaległości z dzisiejszego dnia. Czkawka poszedł w jego ślady i zaczął odrabiać swoją pracę domową. Lloyd natomiast leżał na swoim łóżku i grał na telefonie, kompletnie olewając to, że jutro maja sprawdzian z polskiego. Wieczorem cały sierociniec był uśpiony. Ale czy jednak cały? Otóż nie. Czkawka siedział na parapecie i patrzył w chmury. Cały czas myślał o swoim dzisiejszym śnie na matematyce. Zastanawiało go to, kim byli ci ludzie i dlaczego w śnie przeniósł się do swojego starego domu. Może to przez wspomnienia, a może przez coś zupełnie...innego? Chłopak nie znał pytania na tą odpowiedź. Trochę mnie nie było, wiem, ale miałem sporo do roboty ostatnio, więc nic nie pisałem. Dobra, kogo ja oszukuję? Tak na sero, to przez cały ten czas tylko grałem na komputerze i nic więcej. Ale może lepiej zostańmy przy tej pierwszej wersji :) Następnego dnia, Czkawka nie poszedł do szkoły. W sumie nie ma się nad czym dziwić, bo kto normalny chodzi do szkoły w weekend? Cały czas siedział w swoim pokoju i leżał na łóżku. Do momentu, w którym przyszedł jego brat. -Czkawka, idziesz do parku? I to nie zaproszenie ode mnie, odrazu mówię.-Powiedział Rodrig, -Kto jeszcze idzie?-Zapytał brunet. -No...nie będę kłamał. Agnieszka i Ania.-Czkawkę zatkało. Agnieszka była dziewczyną Rodriga, natomiast Ania była jej o dwa lata młodszą siostrą, więc miała czternaście lat. Miała ona świra na punkcie Czkawki, przez co chłopak nie lubił przebywać w jej towarzystwie bez potrzeby. No, ale nie mógł cały czas siedzieć w swoim pokoju. -Dobra pójdę.-Odpowiedział brunet. Liczył bowiem, że spotka w parku Astrid. Pozatym weekend, to czas, w którym wychowankowie sierocińca mogli przebywać dłużej poza terenem domu dziecka i Czkawka nie mógł zmarnować takiej okazji. -Tylko się pospiesz.-Ponaglił go Rodrig. Parę chwil cała czwórka szła do parku. Brunet starał się utrzymać bezpieczną odległość od Ani, ale niezbyt mu to wychodziło. Paręnaście minut później byli już na miejscu. Czkawka cały czas, w głębi ducha, wierzył, że spotka Astrid i jakoś ucieknie młodszej siostrze ziewczyny Rodriga, co nie bedzie łatwe. Gdy przeszli kawałek dalej, los uśmiechnął się do bruneta, gdyż spotkał dziewczynę, która go nie zobaczyła. Korzystając z nieuwagi jego brata, Agnieszki oraz Ani, wspiął się na jedno z niższych drzew, żeby podejść do blondynki bez zwrócenia uwagi na siebie Rodriga i reszty. Nie przejmował się tym, ze zaczną go szukać, bo już nie raz tak znikał bez słowa. Chwile później chłopak podszedł do Astrid. -Co tam?-Zapytał się brunet, śmiejąc się z reakcji dziewczyny. -A nic. Co tu robisz? -Uciekam bratu, jego dziewczynie i jej o dwa lata młodszej siostrze, która ma na moim punkcie jakiegoś świra.-Odpowiedział szybko Czkawka. -I jak ci idzie? -Jak narazie dobrze, tylko wolę nie stać na samym środku parku. -Mi tam to nie przeszkadza.-Odpowiedziała Astrid. -Ale zacznie, jeżeli mój brat nas zobaczy i pomyśli niewiadmo co. -O patrz! To oni?-Zapytała, wskazując palcem na trójkę ludzi powoli zmierzających w ich kierunku. -Tak. Wiesz co? Poczekaj chwilkę.-Powiedział brunet, po czym wspiął się na drzewo, gdzie przeczekał, aż jego brat i reszta przejdą. Gdy tylko poszli dalej, chłopak zeskoczył z drzewa. -Nie powinieneś z nimi iść?-Zapytała ze zmartwieniem Astrid. -Już nie pierwszy raz tak im zniknąłem.-Odpowiedział z uśmiechem Czkawka.-Idziemy się gdzies przejść?-Dodał po chwili. -Tak.-Powiedziała szybko dziewczyna. Po dwóch godzinach bezcelowego chodzenia po parku, Czkawka wrócił do sierocińca. W pokoju zastał swojego brata, który od razu zasypał chłopaka pytaniami. -Gdzie zniknąłeś? -A nieważne.-Wymigał się brunet. -Dobra, nie wnikam w szczegóły. Tylko cokolwiek robisz, uważaj na siebie.- Powiedział Rodrig i położył się na łóżku. Czkawka miał jednak coś jeszcze do zrobienia, a mianowice chciał się pogodzić z Lloydem. Brunet zszedł do salonu, gdzie spotkał blondyna. -Cześć, Lloyd.-Powiedział. -Cześć. Co się stało, że nie wybyłeś do Astrid?-Zapytał Lloyd. -Bo chciałem się z toba pogodzić o tą bezsensowna kłutnię wtedy, w szkole.-Powiedział Czkawka. -Taa, trochę to było bezsensowne, ale nie ufam tej Astrid.No, ale skoro ty jej ufasz... -To zgoda? -Zagoda.-Powiedział Lloyd, po czym obydwoje uścisnęli sobie ręce na znak zgody. Wieczorem, Czkawka siedział w pokoju zajmował się graniem na telefonie, gdy do pomieszczenia wbiegł Lloyd. -Czkawka...szybko...będzie rozruba.- Powiedział zdyszany. -Co? Jak? Kto?-Odpowiedział skołowany chłopak. -Rodrig będzie się bił z Dagurem. Tym gnojekiem, co go kiedyś wrobił w handel narkotykami. -Dobra, chodź. Szybko!-Powiedział Czkawka. Nie mógł dopuścić do walki jego brata z Dagurem, bo przez to Rodrig mógł mieć jeszcze większe kłopoty, niż miał. Szybko dobiegli do miejsca bójki, ale było już za późno. Walka się zaczęła, a Czkawka nie mógł nic zobić. Mógł tylko bezradnie stac i patrzeć. Chwilę po przyjściu Czkawki i Lloyda, stało się coś, czego chyba nikt nie brał pod uwagę. Rodrig padł na ziemię, a Dagur stał nad nim. -Chyba nie jesteś, aż tak mocny, jak mysla inni, skoro połozyłem cię bez trudu, co?-Powiedział zgryźliwie. -Zamknij się!-Odpowiedział szybko Rodrig, po czym wstał. Walka znów trwała, ale Czkawka wyszedł. Nie mógł patrzeć, jak jego brat przegrywał. Nigdy nie pochwalał jego zachowywań. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania